Sweet Romance
by Briar's EquinoX
Summary: Lalasa meets a thief on the streets of Corus and it's love at first sight. Or is it? Her friend Tian has some dark secrets she hasn't shared with Lalasa and Chris, the thief has a past he refuses to talk about. R/R!


Sweet Romance  
Chapter 1 ~ Encounters  
  
A/N: If I get good reviews I'll continue. I'm not sure who Lalasa will end up with. I need feedback, constructive criticism and comments. The plot is really going to start soon and be more angsty then romantic. Please R/R!  
~*~  
  
Lalasa walked briskly down the busy street back to her dress shop, carrying several packages from her shopping expedition with her. Dogs barked and chased cats down the dark laneways, children noisily played ball and vendors agressively hawked their wares to make a sale. The sun shone brightly but dark clouds low on the horizon hinted of inclement weather to come.   
  
Lalasa turned off the main road of Corus with all the business and action onto a quieter street lined with quaint dwellings and smaller shops like her own. There might not be as many customers in this part of town, but it was less crowded and there was a slower, easier pace of life. The atmosphere of the neighbourhood seemed welcoming and calm.  
  
Lalasa was just about to open the door to the burgundy brick building she rented when a tall man with a hood covering most of his face bumped into her and knocked her to the ground. His hand slipped into her bags and removed her purse.   
  
Lalasa's training she had recieved from Kel kicked in instantly. She punched the man on the temple, kicked him in the groin and pushed herself off the ground. He reacted with a series of punches that she effortlessly blocked and directed more of her own back at him. His face twisted into a surprised grin when he saw what an excellent fighter she was. He looked almost pleased to discover a woman who could fight.  
  
But Lalasa wasn't letting him off that easily. This man had tried to rob her! There were many horrible things in life, but thieving was one of the worst ones in her mind. Stealing from innocent people! She whacked the man harshly with a watermelon she had bought at a fresh fruit stall in the Corus marketplace. After holding out valiantly and giving him a few bruises, the large fruit cracked and exploded with sticky juice and black seeds all over the young thief and his female assailant. His hood slipped off with a trickle of water and revealed a young man about her own age.  
  
Lalasa grabbed her purse from his hands and started lecturing him about why it was inappropriate to steal from innocent citizens. The man's face was a mixture of total amazement at this woman's fighting skills and agony at the pain her movements had caused him.  
  
"Wh- What's your name!?" he asked her. "If you're a roaming Shang warrior I'm sorry I even laid eyes on you! Where in the world could a dressmaking commoner like you learn those moves?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with dressmaking commoners?" Lalasa asked with a sneer of disdain on her face. This man was trying to mock her! But he wouldn't escape from her. Even though he was quite handsome with his chocolate brown eyes and raven black hair. He had creamy skin too and his hair looked soft...   
  
Lalasa shook herself and banished thoughts like that from her head. How could she be thinking about appearances at a time like this?  
  
"I will be riding to tell the Lord Provost about this incident and you will be coming with me. I happen to know that he is merciless about imprisoning thieves for all the damage they do to Tortall's economy!"  
  
"You're wrong there missy, the Lord Provost knows that we thieves have a high code of honour we never break and we are invaluable in fighting for Tortall's glory in times of need. He wouldn't be merciless although I would recieve punishment for trying to hurt such a beautiful lady."  
  
Lalasa stared at him in shock. How could he be so bold and forward? Did he truly think she would fall in love with a man who attacked her on the street? And even as this thought entered her head she felt a blush appear on her cheeks and realized how gorgeous he was.   
  
"Well... I suppose we can make arrangements before we go jumping to conclusions..." Lalasa sputtered nervously, afraid he would see her rosy face.  
  
If he noticed her sudden change of character he didn't mention it. "Please tell me though, how did you learn to fight?"  
  
"I was in the employment of a Squire who taught me well in the fighting arts. Her name was Keladry of Mindelan."  
  
At the mention of her former master's name the thief's eyes widened. "I know of her and have heard much about her impressive skills and abilities."  
  
"Oh yes, we still keep in touch and she tells me of her jousting victories." With a sudden shudder Lalasa realized people were starting to stare and give them odd looks as they passed by. "Let me help you up and please come inside my shop."  
  
She gave him her hand and helped pull him off the cobblestones of the roadway. So much for achieving justice! She was being much too lenient. Imagine that! Lalasa herself was helping a thieving and violent man she had just met on the street and inviting him into her shop filled with valuable clothing. And she had to admit that she was attracted to him!  
  
"Thank you my dear lady. I much appreciate your kindness. I should introduce myself and I've been a very rude gentleman for not doing it sooner. My name is Christopher but most of my friends call me Chris. Could you show me the way toward a place where I might wash up?" He gestured towards the watermelon seeds plastered over his head with a grin and a sparkle of his brilliant eyes.  
  
Lalasa wondered with a small frown why he had such gentlemanly manners. He was a member of the thieving folk, a community of rogues she normally stayed away from. But Alanna the Lioness' own husband had once been a rogue... Maybe they weren't as shady and slick as everyone seemed to think.  
  
"Oh 'tis nothing at all. Right this way please."  
  
Chris followed her obediently and washed up. Lalasa closed the store right on schedule and he stayed behind to chat with her and her business partner and friend, Tian.   
  
They laughed merrily and discussed the weather before moving on to fighting tactics and other common interests. Lalasa talked about her life as Kel's maid and Chris told her in return about his life in the court of the rogue. They agreed to meet again at the Dancing Dove tavern for a drink later on in the week.   
  
"I'm sorry, fine ladies, but I must be on my way. Business matters y'know."  
  
Lalasa nodded and chuckled shyly. Was this what love felt like? She would never know, after all she hadn't been in love before. But if it was, it was a wonderful feeling.  
  
Tian's face was a mask of confusion, anger and hurt. Lalasa seemed to be overjoyed at meeting this thief man, but she thought he seemed horrid and insincere. Didn't Lalasa share her own feelings? Maybe Lalasa didn't love Tian the same way Tian loved her. They had always been best friends, and Tian wanted it to be more than that. 


End file.
